


Lost In Chinatown

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Vaguely Chinese Themed Mall AU [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bad Jokes, College AU, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Spring rolls, boys on dates, i feel like spring rolls rn, patrick is nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete and Patrick go on their first offical date and things don't go as planned...</p><p>"I had a really nice time with you tonight, even if I fucked up, and those spring rolls kinda sucked, and that creepy guy eye fucked you the entire time"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Chinatown

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Vegitarian Noodles because that's what the people wanted 
> 
> Beta'd by Dontrust_a_prefectperson as always

It had been the best week of Patrick Stumps entire life. 

After sharing noodles with Pete on Friday they had swapped numbers and agreed to share noodles again some time. Patrick hoped "share noodles" was a euphemism. 

Pete was cute and dorky and full of life that Patrick felt like he needed. he felt a little more alive every second he was with Pete. Which was totally weird, right? They only just met. "Pete was probably straight...or had standards", Patrick thought with disappointment. 

As soon as Patrick had to leave the food court to go back to work on Friday, Pete texted him. And he didn't stop texting him. Seriously, does he ever sleep? Patrick found himself hiding around corners and trying not to smile at his phone for the remainder of his shift. He felt like he was in high school, working his shitty after school job at the grocery store again. 

Pete didn't even text very well. He never used vowels and over compensated with emojis. But Patrick just found it adorable and tried not to actually "aww" out loud when Pete told him to had to go, followed by about six different heart emojis. 

Patrick thought that the main reason he found Pete so cute is because he looked kinda mean, there's not really a nice way to say that. Pete looked intimidating with his grown out bleached hair, Metallica shirt and tattoos covering his muscular arms. If he didn't approach Patrick first, Patrick probably would have never make eye contact with him, yet alone spoken. 

But Pete did approach him, and he offered him vegetarian noodles and he smiled like an overexcited preschooler. And Patrick's heart hurt in the best way. 

Pete felt the same way, honestly that was the reason he offered to share noodles with Patrick in the first place. Pete likes to think of himself as a nice guy and all but he thinks sharing noodles with every stranger he see's is a little too nice. He chose Patrick because he was cute and Pete had seen him working at the music store multiple times before hand, and also because he was crying. Pete hating to see people cry, especially cute people.

halfway through that first week Pete asked Patrick out on their first official date. 

Patrick couldn't believe it, first he couldn't believe that Pete asked him out via text message, then he realised that Pete asked him out! Pete! asked him out! These kind of things only happen in dumb movies, but apparently Patrick's life was a dumb movie because he had a date with the cute guy he's been texting all week. 

It look Patrick about half an hour to think of a reply that wasn't "YeS YES DINNER WOULD B GR8 UR SO PRETTY!!!!!1!!11!"

During that half hour Pete went through just about every emotional possible. Excitement, nervousness, worry, guilt, regret, anger and then right back to over-the-moon happy when Patrick finally replied with "yeah sure! I would love to go on a date with you. I've kind of been thinking about it since the day we met. call later with details? :)" 

Pete was pretty sketchy with the details about their first date. "first official date", Pete kept correcting when Patrick called him to work out times and such, "lunch on Friday was a date, even if you didn't know it at the time" 

"yeah yeah whatever, so where are we going?"

"you'll have a wait and see", Pete teased 

"Please don't do this" Patrick whined, "what am I going to wear?" 

"Dress up, like suit jacket over jeans. I'll pick you up at eight" 

"ughh fine" 

"Hey! Be excited, it's our first official date and I haven't seen you since Friday" Patrick could pretty much hear the faked pout in Pete's voice

"I am excited" Patrick said honestly, "and nervous"

"Don't be nervous, I like you" Pete's voice got softer and more serious than before 

"I like you too, that's why I'm nervous"

"well I'll start the date with a really bad joke to break the ice, okay?"

"just make sure it's not too bad or the date might end before it's begun" Patrick joked, happy to let go of his nerves for a little while longer 

"I'll let you know my jokes are actually amazing, Patrick. Lots of people would consider themselves lucky to hear one!" Pete smiled at his phone as he joked with Patrick, happy that he was alone in his apartment so no one could judge him. 

"yeah I'm sure they're a real gift, Pete" Patrick said sarcastically

"well just you wait and see, I'll break the nice so hard you won't see it coming"

"...I'm not even sure that made sense. Anyway I have to go, I've got class now" Patrick said regretfully, talking on the phone with Pete was even better than texting, "But I'll see you at eight on Friday?"

"Don't get in trouble Trick, and yeah I'll be there at eight o'clock sharp" Pete promised

"don't keep me waiting"

"I wouldn't dream of it" 

"bye Pete" Patrick said as he closed his front door and made his way to the bus stop

"goodbye Pat" 

There was a few seconds of silence before Patrick said "are you going to hang up?" 

"No, I'm waiting for you to hang up" Pete said playfully 

"Well I'm waiting for you to hang up" Patrick replied, shaking his head in disbelief of just how stupid Pete made him act

"No, you hang up!" Pete squealed in an overdramatic 'teenage girl' voice 

"No...you hang up!" Patrick squealed back, gaining him a few weird looks from the other people waiting for the bus at the stop on the corner of his street. "Okay let's hang up on the count of three? the people at my bs stop think I'm insane" 

"Okay" Pete laughed, "have fun at school and I'll see you Friday"

"See you Friday, 1...2...3 bye" Patrick said in a rush as his bus pulled up

"bye" Pete said to the dial tones, still smiling at his phone like a loser. 

At 7:55pm on Friday night Patrick was considering changing his shirt... again.

As well as he feels like he knows Pete, they've really only met once. What if he thinks black and white is too much like a wedding? or teal is too gay? 

"This is very gay" Patrick reminded himself as he changed back into the teal dress shirt, "it's a date with another man" 

Just as he was smoothing down his nicest suit jacket he heard a knock at his door, "coming!" he called nervously. 

"fuck!" Patrick whisper-shouted as he ran right into the coffee table in an attempt to get to the door

"everything okay?" He heard Pete ask from outside

"yeah fine" Patrick called back, still trying to regulate his breathing from the running, and the pain, and the nerves.

"so...are you gonna open the door?" Pete asked

"oh yeah, crap sorry" Patrick said as he pulled open the door and let Pete in, "you look great". And he honestly meant it, Pete was dressed up in what was almost a suit except for his bright red basketball shoes that brought the whole outfit down a level. 

"you look great too", Pete just laughed, "and calm down man" 

"sorry, I haven't had a date in a while" Patrick blurted out, "no dammit, I didn't mean to say that, now you think I'm some loser who can't get a date, not like I'm easy or anything either, but you k-" 

"Why can't you hear a pterodactyl use the bathroom?" Pete interrupted 

"wha-?" Patrick was shocked to be interrupted mid freak out by such a weird question 

"Because the "p" is silent" Pete beamed 

Patrick burst out laughing, not cute. polite, first date giggling. But like wet and gross stomach pain laughing. 

Pete looked so proud of himself it almost made Patrick throw up. 

"I blew you away right?" Pete said once Patrick had stopped wheezing 

"that was the worst joke I've ever heard told by anyone over the age of eleven! I can't believe you said that to my face!"

"Rude. Anyway, I was only saying it because you were so nervous" 

"yeah, thanks for that. I get a bit...carried away" Patrick blushed 

"I've noticed" Pete laughed, "so are you ready to go?" 

"Yeah I think so, where are we going?" 

"I've told you! it's a surprise, you'll find out soon enough" 

"Is that code for 'I'm driving you out into the woods to harvest your organs and then leave you to bleed out?' because those are the vibes I'm picking up from your manic smile" Patrick said as he grabbed his keys and wallet and lead Pete out of his apartment.

"dammit! foiled again! you kids are getting smarter everyday" 

"sorry? if it helps you can still have my organs if you give me half the money you make from selling them"

"wow that's desperate" Pete sympathised, unlocking his car and opening the passenger door for Patrick

"have you ever met a college student?" Patrick replied, climbing into Pete's car. Why would he have a car this high? He's like three foot tall?

"fair enough" 

The drive was quiet but not too awkward, they were both nervous and couldn't think of the right thing to say. 

They drove for a while and Patrick was starting to get suspicious. Maybe Pete actually was going to harvest his organs? 

"Pete, are you lost?"

"No I'm not lost!"

"It's okay if you're lost..."

"I'm not lost!" 

"okay..." Patrick let it be, hiding his smile from Pete by turning to look out the window at the red and gold painted store fronts they were passing, "Pete? Are we in Chinatown?"

"...no?" Pete tried 

"Are we lost?" 

"...no?" 

"Oh my god, we're lost in Chinatown" 

"I'm sorry" Pete said sheepishly, "I was going to take you to this new vegetarian Chinese place but I can't find it and I don't know if you've noticed but we've been driving around in a big circle for like half an hour I'm sorry", he looked out the front windshield the whole time, too embarrassed to face Patrick right now 

"hey it's okay, I haven't really noticed because ah...I've been too busy staring at your cute confused face the whole time" 

"aww" Pete cooed, "your face is always cute" 

Patrick just blushed and said "so...dinner?" 

"yeah ah... there's a Chinese place just over there?" Pete pointed ahead of them and parked the car on the side of the narrow street

They got out and walked into the small Chinese take out shop, it clearly wasn't the setting for a romantic date. There weren't even tables, just three plastic chairs intended to be sat in for short periods of time while waiting for the balding Chinese man to warm up some pre cooked honey chicken for you. 

The couple felt extremely out of place in their nice clothes and pre date jitters. 

After ordering twenty spring rolls, (because they were the only vegetarian thing on the menu) that Pete insisted he pay for, Pete and Patrick sat next to each on two of the three plastic chairs, next to the loudly humming drinks fridge. 

"I'm sorry" Pete said sadly, "I was going to take you somewhere nice and you know, make this is a real date" 

"As long as we're together it's a date right?" Patrick smiled hopefully at Pete as he opened the little container full of fluorescent red sweet and sour sauce. 

"yeah I guess so. I just feel bad for making you dress up and stuff and then we end up here...no offence" Pete said the last part to the Chinese man who served them and was now creepily watching them from the counter like five feet away, "but this place isn't exactly wooing anyone" 

"I don't need to be wooed by fancy restaurants, spending time with you is nice enough" 

"awww you like me!" Pete teased and bumped his shoulder up against Patrick's

"we're literally on a date. Of course I like you, you loser" 

"yeah but... I don't know, you're cute" 

"shut up and eat your spring rolls" 

"bossy!" 

"you like it" 

"a little" Pete admitted as he dipped one of his spring rolls into the tub of sauce Patrick had sat between his thighs and held it up to Patrick's mouth so he could take a bite

The date pretty much progressed like that, they teased and joked easily together, and fed each other spring rolls while the old Chinese guy watched from behind the counter. 

"so are you ready to get out of here? because I'm scared that the guy at the counter is either going to attempt to cook us or seduce you away from me" Pete whispered to Patrick as he returned from across the store to put the bag their food came in into the bin. 

"nah I think I might hang around, his balding head and hunchback really get me hot" 

"I understand. I've always felt that way about Riff Raff from Rocky Horror" 

"Oh my god, he is like the Chinese version of Riff Raff!" 

"He really is. So I completely understand if you want to leave me for him"

"yeah sorry...I like 'em old and toothless" 

Pete flashed Patrick a suggestive smile at that, to which Patrick replied "ew dude what the fuck? let's go"

Pete turned around to politely wave at the man as the walked back to his car, he just scowled in reply. 

Once Pete had pulled the car over in front of Patrick's apartment building he turned in his seat and faced Patrick, "I had a really nice time with you tonight, even if I fucked up, and those spring rolls kinda sucked, and that creepy guy eye fucked you the entire time" 

"Yeah it was definitely one of the more...adventurous dates I've been on. But I had a really nice time too. You're really fun to hang out with and...stuff"

"yeah?" Pete said a little breathlessly as he noticed that Patrick was slowly leaning closer to him

"yeah" Patrick agreed, millimetres away from Pete's lips. 

They both leaned in the same time and clashed together a little roughly, but they quickly settled into a nice first-date kiss. 

"so um...thanks? And we should do this again, the date. Not the kissing-no wait also the kissing but the date too?" Patrick said hopefully, "If you want" 

"Yes! defiantly both. We should meet up more often, texting is cool but you're better in 3D" 

"yeah we should. Call tomorrow and we can work something out okay?"

"okay. Sorry about tonight...again" 

"There's nothing to be sorry about, I had fun" Patrick said honestly as he opened the door to leave, "Bye Pete"

"Bye Trick"

Patrick stood in the doorway of his building and waved at Pete until he drove off before rolling his eyes at his own stupidly sappy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like if I had some prompts I could probably keep this series running so any suggestions are greatly appreciated :)))


End file.
